Butterfly
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Yang namanya kupu-kupu itu suka terbang kesana-kemari sesuka hati. Begitulah tanggapan Watanuki tentang Yuuko.


**Butterfly**

**A xxxHOLiC Fanfiction**

**Written By Hatsune Julie**

**Disclaimer : xxxHOLiC © CLAMP**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, etc. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

Anak-anak ramai bermain di lapangan, menggiring bola kesana-kemari. Tawa mereka berbaur dengan udara, menciptakan harmonisasi keceriaan. Tapi, ada seorang anak yang tidak ikut bermain dan tertawa bersama yang lainnya. Dia hanya duduk memperhatikan dari pinggir lapangan dengan wajah cemberut dan bosan.

Anak kecil yang duduk di pinggir lapangan itu usianya sekitar tujuh tahun, matanya berwarna kebiruan, dan rambutnya berwarna hitam.

Akhirnya anak kecil itu berdiri, meregangkan otot sedikit, kemudian membersihkan kimono kuning yang dipakainya dari daun dan debu yang menempel. Dia pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan, terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah berada di daerah tempat rumah-rumah saudagar kaya berderet di sepanjang jalan.

"Hei, minggir!" kata seseorang. Suaranya berasal dari atas.

Reflek, si anak laki-laki menoleh ke atas, mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya sedang melompat dari pagar tinggi dan hendak menimpanya.

BRUK

Terlambat,anak laki-laki itu tak sempat menghindar. Alhasil, anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu menimpanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, bocah?" tanya si anak perempuan yang sudah berdiri dari menindih si bocah.

Anak kecil itu tak segara berdiri, dia masih berbaring di tanah dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah, dengan kata lain posisi tengkurap. Tapi tak lama kemudian anak itu bangkit berdiri dan memandang marah si anak perempuan.

"Kau ini siapa sih?" tanya si anak laki-laki kepada si anak perempuan dengan kesal.

Si anak perempuan memandang si anak laki-laki yang tingginya terpaut sekitar 40 cm darinya. "Jangan tak sopan pada yang lebih tua," kata si anak perempuan. "Dan sebelum menanyakan nama orang, kau harus memberitahu namamu dulu!"

"Namaku Watanuki Kimohiro. Jadi, kau siapa?" tanya Watanuki lagi.

Perempuan di hadapan Watanuki itu tersenyum, kelopaknya matanya agak tertutup menutupi mata merahnya ketika dia tersenyum. "Fufufu,... kau polos sekali ya," kata si anak perempuan. "Namaku Ichihara Yuuko. Salam kenal ya, bocah."

Watanuki terlihat seolah akan meledak. "Namaku itu Watanuki Kimihiro, tante. Bukan 'bocah'," katanya, sukses membuat Yuuko tertawa.

"Sudah, sudah," kata Yuuko sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Watanuki, walau tawa masih tersisa di tenggorokannya. "Kau mau tidak mengantarku jalan-jalan?" tanyanya.

"Jalan-jalan sendiri kan bisa," tolak Watanuki. "Lagi pula aku tidak mau jalan-jalan dengan orang tidak dikenal."

"Kita kan sudah kenal, kau Watanuki kan?"

Watanuki tak mempedulikan, dia dengan cueknya berjalan menjauhi Yuuko.

"Hei, Watanuki, umurmu berapa?" tanya Yuuko. Perempuan itu mengikuti langkah Watanuki.

"Tujuh tahun. Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, ah, sangat tidak sopan," kata Yuuko sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku 15 tahun, jadi panggil aku kakak ya!"

"Tidak mau," tolak Watanuki langsung.

Lagi-lagi tanpa disadari, Watanuki dan Yuuko kini berjalan di daerah pertokoan, tepatnya pasar.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Yuuko, ya!" kata Yuuko.

Watanuki mendengus. "Kupanggil 'tante' saja rasanya lebih cocok."

Yuuko yang tadinya tersenyum langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi kesal. Kemudian, dia meraih pipi Watanuki dengan jarinya, dengan kata lain dia mencubit pipi Watanuki.

"Kau ini anak siapa sih? Dasar tidak sopan!" kata Yuuko.

"Hei, sa-khit," kata Watanuki sambil meronta. "Lhe-phas-khan a-khu." Watanuki kini mulai menarik-narik tangan Yuuko agar mau melepaskan pipinya. "A-khu thi-dhak phu-nyha o-rhang thu-a tha-hu!"

Spontan, Yuuko melepaskan cubitannya. Dia agak kaget mendengar jawaban Watanuki yang terdengar enteng tadi. "Keluarga?"

"Tidak punya," jawab Watanuki sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba Yuuko memeluk tubuh Watanuki.

BLUSH, wajah Watanuki memerah malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan tante?"

Yuuko melepaskan pelukannya tapi tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pundak Watanuki. Ditatapnya Watanuki dengan senyum terkembang. "Kalau begitu, aku jadi keluargamu ya! Aku juga tak punya keluarga," kata Yuuko menghibur.

"A-apaan sih?" hardik Watanuki sambil menjauhkan diri dari Yuuko, wajah Watanuki memerah.

Yuuko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah itu dan kemudian mengejar Watanuki untuk mengerjainya, salah satu cara Yuuko untuk membuat Watanuki tertawa dan kembali ceria.

B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y

Itu, adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir Watanuki dengan Yuuko. Satu-satunya kenangan diantara mereka. Sejak hari itu Yuuko tak pernah lagi menampakkan diri di hadapan Watanuki, berapa kali pun Watanuki melewati jalanan tempat dia bertemu dengan Yuuko. Bahkan dalam hati Watanuki mulai menduga-duga bahwa Yuuko bukanlah manusia.

Akhirnya waktu sembilan tahun terlewati, Watanuki sekarang berumur 17 tahun dan sudah menjadi seorang pekerja di istana. Di istana, dia bertemu dengan seorang pangeran bernama Doumeki Shizuka dan salah seorang putri bernama Kunogi Himawari.

Doumeki Shizuka, entah anak keberapa dari selir keberapa. Orang, yang menurut Watanuki, menyebalkan. Suka seenaknya. Tapi orang yang setia kawan dan baik hati, walau harus Watanuki dengan berat hati sih.

"Hei, Watanuki, buatkan aku makanan," ujar Doumeki, Watanuki menolak memanggil orang yang seenaknya seperti itu dengan panggilan hormat semacam 'Yang Mulia'.

Dalam hati Watanuki menyumpah-nyumpah. Dia memang seorang koki istana, tapi tak bisakah Doumeki memintanya dengan lebih sopan?

"Hoi!"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Hoi'," hardik Watanuki sambil tetap memasak.

Doumeki memandang Watanuki dengan pandangan datar sebelum dengan entengnya berkata, "Masak lebih banyak, Kunogi dan temannya akan datang berkunjung."

Sungguh! Sungguh! Ingin sekali Watanuki memukul kepala si pangeran menyebalkan itu dengan penggorengan.

B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y

"Selamat siang, Shizuka-kun," sapa Kunogi Himawari ramah.

Kunogi Himawari, putri salah seorang penjabat istana. Orangnya baik hati, ramah, polos, dan cantik. Tak heran kalau Watanuki tergila-gila pada gadis itu dan hanya melihatnya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari kehadiran sosok di belakang gadis itu.

Doumeki hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Dia kemudian menggiring kedua tamunya menuju taman tempat mereka bisa bercakap-cakap lebih nyaman. Di belakang Doumeki mengekor Watanuki yang kebagian tugas mengantar makanan juga.

Begitu Doumeki dan tamu-tamunya duduk di kursi batu, Watanuki menyajikan makanan buatannya di atas meja kayu. Dengan ekspresi serius, dia menata hidangan itu agar muat semua di meja yang bisa dibilang terlalu kecil itu.

"Hihihi,..." teman Himawari tertawa melihat keseriusan Watanuki, membuat ketiga orang lainnya kaget karena tiba-tiba dia bersuara dan spontan menoleh menatapnya.

Hal pertama yang disadari Watanuki dari wanita itu adalah bahwa dia jauh lebih tua dari pada mereka semua. Yang disadari Watanuki kemudian adalah bahwa wanita itu cantik. Rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus panjang melebihi pinggang dan matanya berwarna orb merah. Dia mengenakan kimono putih bermotifkan bunga higan merah. Terasa tidak asing bagi Watanuki.

"Ada yang lucu Yuuko-san?" tanya Himawari.

Yuuko-san?

"Bukan apa-apa kok, nikmati saja makananmu," kata Yuuko dengan nada suara kekanakan dan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan.

Doumeki yang melihat Watanuki tak berhenti menatap Yuuko pun menegurnya. "Hoi!"

Urat kemarahan muncul di dahi Watanuki. "Namaku bukan 'Hoi' pangeran sialan," katanya dalam hati.

"Kukenalkan kau pada Ichihara Yuuko," kata Doumeki sambil menunjuk Yuuko dengan sumpitnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangannya. "Dia adalah bos dagang di daerah ini, dialah yang menyuplai dan mendistribusi keperluan istana," jelasnya. "Jadi kau harus hormat padanya, karena tanpa dia kau tak akan pernah di pekerjakan di istana seperti sekarang."

Kalau dikatakan begitu, Watanuki semakin tak tahu apakah harus berterima-kasih atau malahan harus mengutuk wanita itu. Yang jelas, dia sudah mulai penasaran pernah melihat wanita itu dimana, rasanya benar-benar familiar dan tidak asing. Watanuki sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja anak muda?" tanya Yuuko.

Watanuki berhenti mengacak-acak rambutnya dan langsung berdiri. Wajahnya merah padam. "Maaf sudah bersikap tidak sopan di hadapan anda."

"Tenanglah Watanuki-kun, Yuuko-san bukanlah orang yang suka mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu kok," ujar Himawari. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yuuko-san mau mencoba meramal Watanuki-kun?"

Watanuki memandang heran kedua wanita itu.

"Yuuko-san pintar meramal lho," jelas Himawari.

Doumeki yang sama sekali tak merespon dari tadi karena hanya mementingkan makanan di hadapannya kini tampaknya sedikit tertarik. "Ramalan ya? Boleh aku coba?"

Yuuko tetap tersenyum. "Tentu," jawabnya riang. "Sekarang, berikan tanganmu!"

Doumeki mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut oleh Yuuko. Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum dia memperhatikan telapak tangan Doumeki. "Ramalanku mungkin tak seakurat nenek itu, tapi aku bisa bilang kalau masa depanmu bagus. Kau akan bertemu dengan jodohmu dalam waktu dekat," kata Yuuko.

Watanuki tercengang.

Doumeki meliriknya, kemudian menegurnya. "Hoi, kau juga cobalah!"

"Eh? Boleh?"

Himawari mengangguk menyemangati.

Watanuki pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Doumeki, yaitu mengulurkan tangannya. Hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Ketika Yuuko meramalnya, Yuuko tak tersenyum melainkan memasang wajah serius. Watanuki jadi harap-harap cemas, mungkin saja Yuuko akan mengatakan bahwa dia berjodoh dengan Himawari, walaupun itu pasti tak mungkin.

"Shizuka!" serunya.

Doumeki mengangkat pandangan dari makanannya. "Ya?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah.

"Anak ini, boleh untukku?" tanya balik Yuuko sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Watanuki.

Tak hanya Watanuki, bahkan Doumeki dan Hiamwari juga kaget. Selama mereka mengenal Yuuko mereka tak pernah melihat wanita ini menginginkan sesuatu, tentu saja mereka kaget.

"Terserah padamu," jawab Doumeki lambat-lambat.

Watanuki ingin sekali memaki Doumeki karena mempelakukannya seperti barang dagangan. Tapi, pandangannya dialihkan oleh senyuman Yuuko, yang entah kenapa, terasa aneh.

B.U.T.T.E.R.F.L.Y

"Mulai hari ini, ini rumahmu juga," kata Yuuko.

Watanuki melongo ketika melihat rumah Yuuko. Bukan rumah besar, sederhana saja. Tamannya yang luas diisi oleh aneka macam tanaman yang dibawa Yuuko dari berbagai daerah. Aura mistis entah kenapa terasa kental di sekitar tempat ini. Tapi tetap saja, itu lebih bagus dari pada tempat mana pun yang pernah ditinggali oleh Watanuki, bahkan lebih bagus dari tempat Doumeki.

"Benar aku boleh tinggal disini?" tanya Watanuki, masih tercengang melihat sekitarnya.

Mereka kini berada di ruangan yang luas yang memiliki pintu geser berwarna ungu-putih bergambar kupu-kupu. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa merah yang kelihatan antik .

Yuuko mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tersebut kemudian menyalakan pipa rokok. "Lakukan sesukamu, asalkan kau masih menyediakan makan untuk kami," jawab Yuuko sambil meniupkan asap rokok ke udara.

"Kami?"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba suara gebrakan pintu terdengar, disusul suara khas anak-anak yang saling bersahutan.

"Tadaima. Tadaima. Tadaima," ucapan itu terus berulang sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan yang ditempatai Watanuki dan Yuuko terbuka.

"Okaeri, Maru, Moro," ucap Yuuko. Maru dan Moro berjalan menuju tempat Yuuko. "Watanuki, kukenalkan kau pada mereka; Marudashi, dan Morodashi," ucap Yuuko sambil melambaikan tangan menunjuk Maru dan Moro.

Maru, seorang anak kecil berambut pink. Dan Moro, seorang anak kecil berambut ungu. Baik penampilan dan nama keduanya sangat aneh bagi Watanuki. Tapi mungkin yang paling aneh bagi Watanuki adalah sosok Yuuko sendiri. Watanuki tak tahu apa yang aneh, tapi jelas ada yang aneh.

T B C


End file.
